


Some Time Alone

by RosaleenBan



Series: Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough hunt, Castiel asks for Gabriel’s help taking care of Sam’s injuries. When Gabriel decides they all need a vacation, Cas & Dean find themselves alone. </p><p>Concurrent with Some Time Away, but neither story needs the other to stand on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time Alone

Dean stumbled into the motel room, staggering under the combined forces of his brother’s weight and his own soul-deep exhaustion. Why did Sammy have to go and get himself injured? Couldn’t things just go smoothly for them? Just once?

He didn’t even want to think about their hunt today, where everything that could have gone wrong had.

_He was on the edge of the lake with Cas, trying to draw their prey – what they believed to be a particularly malicious kelpie – to the surface. Sam was behind them with a charmed bridle, ready to trap the thing._

_Something wasn’t right, though, and Cas stepped forward into the shallows of the lake to investigate. Dean and Sam would be easy prey for the kelpie in the water, but an angel who couldn’t drown should be in no danger. Still –_

_“Stay in the shallows, Cas,” Dean commanded, not willing to take any risks._

_“Dean, I can handle this,” Castiel told him, his low voice steady as he waded in._

_Of course nothing happened until he was out of Dean’s reach. When he was just four little feet away, black tentacles rose from the water, engulfing and dragging the angel down. It was only Sam’s quick dash forward to grab his shoulder that had stopped Dean from diving in after him. And then it grabbed Sam by the leg, crushing it as Dean imagined it tried to crush Castiel’s vessel._

Dean blinked away the memory and took Sam’s full weight from Castiel, helping his brother onto the bed. Sam’s broken leg would have to wait for angelic healing. Cas’s mojo was useless right now; although it now regenerated at an alarming rate, his grace was not in fact unlimited, and Cas had used most of it up today.

After making sure Sam was comfortable – or as comfortable as he was likely to get – he turned back to Cas, who was still standing at the door, his head tilted away from the Winchesters as though he were listening to something. Dean couldn’t help checking the angel’s neck for tell-tale black veins.

Cas chose that moment to look back at Dean, catching his eyes with his bright blue ones. Dean pressed his lips together in a tight smile; there were no cold traces of the Leviathans in those eyes, just a tired, familiar angel.

Before he could say something to cut the tension in the room, another angel showed up: Gabriel, their personal pain in the ass.

“What’s up, baby bro?”

So that was what Cas had been concentrating on: calling in the very unnecessary back-up.

“I need your help,” Cas told his brother. “Sam has been injured, and I must tend to Dean. Will you take care of him?”

“Hey, I’m fine!” Dean protested. Cas turned those blue eyes on him again, the words ‘shut up’ written out across them for anyone to see.

Dean closed his mouth, but he’d be damned if he and Cas weren’t going to have a conversation later about calling archangels to their motel rooms without prior discussion.

“Why call me?” Gabriel asked, ignoring their silent exchange.

“Does it matter?” Castiel asked. “I can’t heal him, and he needs healing and rest. I can’t trust any other angels with the Winchesters. Will you help us or not?”

Gabriel snapped a chocolate bar into his hand, because of course he had to be a dick. Then again, he was an archangel; Dean was pretty sure that was how they were hard wired. “Sure, and then I can open a spa for injured hunters. You can send them all to me when you’re tired,” he said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes. He had an injured brother and an exhausted angel, and if this Trickster wasn’t going to help him with either problem, he could leave.

Idiot injured brother, that is. Sammy must have jostled his leg, because he started moaning in pain again.

The sound got Gabriel’s attention, though. The archangel jumped across the room to kneel in front of the younger Winchester. “Hey, now. I’m sorry, Sammy,” Gabriel murmured as Dean and Cas watched. “I didn’t see how bad it was. Here.”

Dean could see relief flood into Sam’s face as Gabriel put his hand on his leg, apparently healing the battered bone and muscle.

“Thanks,” Sam said when Gabriel moved away.

“You look like Hell, Sammich,” Gabriel said.

Sam rolled his eyes in answer. “This life will do that to you.”

Gabriel turned around to look back at Castiel and Dean, and Dean just _knew_ he wasn’t going to like what came out of his mouth next. He never liked any follow up to Gabriel’s favors. “R &R time kids,” he announced. “Sam and I are going to take a little vacation for a few days so he can recover. No hunting til we get back – and I’ll know if you do.”

“Now wait just a minute –” Dean started to protest, but Cas gave him another _look_ , which Dean responded to with a glare of his own.

“I believe my brother is right, Dean.” Castiel was clearly just trying to piss him off now. “You and Sam haven’t taken a day off in over a month, and rarely in the months before that since we returned. You could both use the rest.”

“Then we can take some time together. There’s no reason for Sam to go off God knows where with this trickster.”

“Archangel,” Castiel insisted. “And ally. I trust Gabriel. Sam will be safe with him.”

“And you? What do you think, Sam?” Dean asked, looking to his brother for support. For all that it had happened years ago, there was no way Sammy would want a repeat of his time at the Mystery Spot.

Sam pressed his lips together and Dean frowned. He could almost see the gears working in Sam’s head, but he had no idea what they were churning out.

 “I’ll go with Gabriel,” Sam said finally. “As long as Cas can keep you company here for a few days.”

“That’s the ticket, kiddo. I knew you could listen if you put your mind to it!” Gabriel practically crowed.

“Don’t push your luck.” Sam favored Gabriel with a bitchface usually reserved only for Dean.

“Thank you, Sam, Gabriel,” Castiel said.

“Anytime, bro,” Gabriel said.

Sam just smiled at Cas, and then turned to Dean – with another bitchface, of course. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to have some fun for a day or two.”

“Yeah, cause us splitting up has always turned out to be nothing but laughs before.”

“Relax! Angels have this under control,” Gabriel said. “Sammy and I will be back in a couple of days. Have fun while we’re out!”

Before Dean could answer, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

“Angels. Great,” Dean said, falling back onto his bed. “Present company excluded – though you didn’t have to let him run off with Sam. What was that even about, Cas? We didn’t need Gabriel’s help.”

“Dean, I couldn’t heal Sam yet. And you –”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Dean repeated. 

“But what happened at the lake –”

“Was shit, ok? It sucked. But we beat it, so let it go.”

“Dean.”

Dean ignored the frustration in Cas’s voice and silently rolled onto his side, back turned to the angel.

“Dean,” the angel repeated, and this time it sounded like a plea.

Dean sighed and rolled back onto his back. “Look, it’s late. It’s been a long, shitty day. How about we just get some shut eye? Take Sam’s bed and get some rest,” he suggested.

“You know I do not require sleep. And I think it would be best if we talked.”

“Well, I _do_ require sleep, and you require rest to recoup your Grace,” Dean pointed out. “And there’s nothing to talk about.”

“If we rest now, can we talk in the morning?” Cas asked, and Dean swore he was going to throw something at him.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he repeated, not quite whining yet, but even he could admit it was a close thing.

He could practically feel the angel’s scowl, but he ignored it. Instead, he got up to head to the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation.

And why would Cas want to talk about it anyway? Dean wondered about it as he brushed his teeth. It’s not as though anything happened – well, nothing out of the ordinary, at least. As hunting went, this was par for the course: a big unhappy surprise, followed by getting their asses handed to them, and finished up when they finally ganked the thing before it killed them.

He would have been much happier without seeing Cas going under the water again, though.

Dean put his head in his hand, giving himself a moment. He would not let this turn into a chick flick. Cas didn’t have the Leviathans in him anymore; they were in no danger from purgatory (or, no more than usual); he just needed some sleep.

He took a deep breath before leaving the privacy of the bathroom, hopefully composing himself enough not to show his worry.

He shouldn’t have bothered. As soon as he crossed into the room, he found his arms full of angel and trench coat.

“What’s going on Cas?”

“We’re hugging.”

“Yes, I know we’re hugging. Why?”

“Isn’t that what friends do when one is distressed? Hug?”

Dean pulled away and put his head in his hand. “Cas, really –”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Nah, it’s probably Sam’s fault, giving you bad habits,” Dean tried to laugh it off.

“Dean, I can assure you that Sam has not hugged me.”

An unsurprising but still uncomfortably wave of jealousy washed over Dean. Damn straight Sammy wasn’t hugging Castiel…

“Good. Awesome,” Dean said, and he found himself staring at Cas’s neck again. No black veins so far. “Listen, I’m exhausted. I just want to get to bed. But if it would make you feel better, maybe you can join me? It’s big enough for me to sleep and you to watch me.”

Cas gave him an indulgent look, and Dean knew that Cas knew it would make _him_ feel better, too. He was just grateful neither one of them were going to say it.

“You find it ‘creepy’ when I watch you sleep, Dean,” Cas reminded him, and goddamn it but he could see a smirk playing on the angel’s lips.

“Yeah, well, I’ll make an exception,” Dean said magnanimously. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed past Cas and started undressing. The sooner he could get in bed, the sooner he could get to sleep and put this entire day behind him.

 

…

 

Cas gave him an entire hour of restlessly trying to get to sleep. Dean knew the angel was watching him the whole time – which, strangely, was not negatively affecting his ability to sleep – but he had ignored it. Instead, he spent the hour switching positions every few minutes, occasionally punching his pillows and throwing his blankets around the bed.

“I am safe, Dean,” Castiel finally said into the darkness of the motel room.

The words made Dean freeze for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I know, Cas. You’re right here.”

Currently, the angel and human were arranged on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other. To Dean’s surprise, Cas took advantage of their proximity to reach over and touch Dean’s face. His hand was firm and heavy; proof of existence.

“And yet you still can’t sleep,” Cas reminded him. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

“What’s with you and talking lately?” Dean asked, his voice softer than he meant it to be. Slowly, without thinking about it, he lifted his hand to his face and covered Castiel’s with his own.

“Talking is an important part of all relationships,” Cas said softly, and even in the dim lamplight streaming in from outside, Dean could see him lower his eyes. “I remember some time ago when you lectured me on the need to communicate with each other. You were right, of course.”

“Hey, that’s ancient history,” Dean said softly, stroking Cas’s hand now. “And for the record, that was about working with demons. This is different.”

“Your worry for my well-being is no less important than anything having to do with Crowley,” Castiel insisted.

“I think we need to have a conversation about scale,” Dean said wryly. “Because you’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“I disagree,” Cas said. Once again, impossibly blue eyes caught his in an earnest stare. “Your concern for me is very important.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. What happened to meaningful but silent stares? They weren’t supposed to actually _say_ this stuff out loud.

“Let’s skip the chick flick moment, please?” he suggested flippantly, trying to sound as tired as he actually was.

Castiel _smirked_. And who had he learned that from? Gabriel?

“I would like that very much, Dean, depending on what we’re skipping ahead to,” Cas said, and Dean was more than experienced enough to read the innuendo there.

Except, this was Cas. Innuendo from _Cas?_

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asked, his voice strained with both curiosity and apprehension.

 Cas shifted forward cautiously, his hand still on Dean’s cheek. “I admit: I’m not skilled at this. When I asked my brother’s advice, he assured me you would be kissing me by now.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock and just a bit of embarrassment. “You asked _Gabriel_?” he asked incredulously, and it was very disturbing to realize that he assumed Cas meant Gabriel because he would be the _best_ of Castiel’s brothers to ask.

“I couldn’t ask Sam; he has been quite clear on his opinions regarding knowing the details of your romantic life.”

“Thank God,” Dean said, and then he caught up with the rest of the conversation. “Wait. Kissing you? Really?”

“Well,” Cas started haltingly, his voice uncertain and very un-angelic. “I would like to, uh – and according to –”

Dean took pity on his angel and pressed himself forward, cutting off his hesitant explanation with a press of his lips against Castiel’s.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined this – it was something he thought about more than was probably polite for a best friend. But when he imagined it, he thought Cas’s lips would be colder, harder, more ‘Angel of the Lord’ and less ‘Cas.’

Instead, Cas’s lips were warm and pliant, opening eagerly against Dean’s tongue.  His hand slid to the back of Dean’s head, deft fingers putting the short hairs there on end. Dean could honestly spend the night just exploring Cas’s mouth, finding out the best way to make him repeat that guttural moan.

Dean broke the kiss off first, pulling back just enough to press their foreheads together, smiling at him for a long moment. “Not exactly what you expect from an angel, Cas,” he eventually teased.

“I don’t believe I’ve fit those expectations for some time now, Dean,” Cas told him gravely, but Dean could see a smile playing on his lips,

“Guess not,” Dean agreed.

“Dean?” Cas said tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“I would very much like to kiss you again.”

“Yeah?” Dean repeated more enthusiastically, letting his smile grow wider.

“I’ve been – thinking about it for some time,” Cas confessed slowly, searching for each word.

“Me, too,” Dean admitted.

“We’ve been skirting around this,” Cas pointed out.

“Didn’t think you angel types were into the whole kissing thing, though.”

“Have you met Gabriel?” Castiel asked wryly.

Dean chuckled. “Exception to the rule.”

“So am I,” Cas said, and was it Dean’s overeager imagination, but were those words laced with promises?

Cas’s hand moved down to Dean’s shoulder, tracing the scar he had left there all those years ago. It reacted to the angel’s fingers; Dean felt something like the flow of Grace between them, though this was gentle and unhurried, so unlike the violent rush of power he normally felt from an angel. Dean leaned into the touch, realizing this was _Cas_ , as close as he could get to knowing the angel’s true form.

The thought excited him, made him want to press his whole body against Cas to see how close they could get, if he could make Cas hard, or moan. To test the limits of their bond, and see how many ways they could make it stronger.

He moved in to kiss Cas, desperately this time, energized by the flood of new possibilities in front of them. There were so many things he wanted to do, to try, but for now he opened up to let Cas into his mouth, pulling the angel into him by the waist, pressing their bodies together.

“How far can this go?” he asked, panting, when they finally broke apart.

“As far as you want,” Cas told him. “I was hoping to take our time, though.”

Dean smirked. ““We’ve _been_ taking our time.”

“Dean.” Cas gave him a put upon face.

“Hey, you’re right. I’m exhausted, you’re an angel, and this whole thing is new in a very not-surprising, we-should-have-tried-this-years-ago kind of way. We can stick to kissing. For now.”

“Thank you,” Cas said before pulling Dean back in.

Dean hummed his pleasure into Cas’s mouth, content to slide his hands under the angel’s shirt and feel the heat of his body against his.

Cas was safe, and here, and _kissing him_ , and Dean should really get some sleep, but he really didn’t want to stop this, ever. And they had _time_ , for once. Time without Sam, or hunting or anything. Tomorrow they would order in; they wouldn’t have to leave the bed or each other for anything. And Dean would start teaching Cas the kind of things he loved, and he would get to figure out all the best ways to make Cas needy and desperate for him, too.

Dean smiled and kissed his way down Castiel’s neck, eliciting a deep moan from the angel. Yeah, they could take their time, and it would be _awesome._  

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. My first Destiel fic. Cas's character was not as daunting as I thought, actually.
> 
> As with any author, feedback will always get you more stories and updates. It's how we thrive ^_^


End file.
